Simplify the following expression: $11\sqrt{8}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 11\sqrt{8}$ $= 11\sqrt{4 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 11\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 11 \cdot 2 \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 22\sqrt{2}$